Notes
by Dramionedreamer
Summary: A little fluff. Hermione created a spell so she could write notes to someone. She puts it in her diary. Draco finds it. So, here's the result.
1. Chapter 1

**Draco.**

 _Hermione._

* * *

 ** _Granger._**

 _Malfoy._

 **So, have you finished that essay yet?**

 _Will you go away if I help you later?_

 **Yes.**

 **No.**

 **Maybe.**

 **I don't know.**

 _Fine, I'll help you. Now go._

 **But I'm bored.**

 _Please, you have plenty of friends._

 **But they're all busy! Please Granger, just talk to me.**

 _How are we even talking?_

 **I found that little book in your bedroom. The one with this spell in. I thought I'd try it out. So hi.**

 _You looked in my bedroom? And my diary?!_

 **...Yes?**

 _I'm going to kill you._

 _It's going to be a slow and painful death._

 _And I'll laugh while you scream for mercy._

 **How Slytherin of you.**

 **But we both know you won't do that.**

 _And why not?_

 **Because you think I'm cute.**

 **You like me.**

 **Granger.**

 **Granger, you like me.**

 **Don't deny it.**

 **You like me!**

 _Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy._

 **Do you wish for me to quote this little book of yours.**

 _Don't you dare!_

 **EW! You watch me in my sleep!**

 **I should be creeped out by that.**

 **But it's oddly comforting.**

 _MALFOY!_

 **Come on, Granger. Come back to our common room.**

 _Why?_

 **I have a diary too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco**

 _Hermione_

* * *

 ** _Granger._**

 ** _Granger._**

 ** _Granger._**

 ** _Please._**

 ** _Come out._**

 ** _What are you even doing in there?_**

 ** _Please come out._**

 ** _Granger._**

 ** _Granger._**

 _You're highly annoying. Do you know that?_

 **Will you come out now?**

 _Nope._

 **Why not?**

 _Because._

 **'Because' is not an answer, Granger!**

 _Because I'm reading._

 **Then stop reading.**

 **Or read out here.  
**

 **I don't like this.**

 **Please come out here.**

 **With my diary.**

 **And don't laugh at me.**

 _You watch me sleep._

 **Well... yes.**

 _That's why it was oddly comforting when you read that I watch you sleep?_

 _Because you watch me sleep?_

 **Yes?**

 _Well, that's surprising._

 **Yeah, yeah. Whatever.**

 **Can you come out now?**

 **Please?**

 **I'll beg.**

 **I'm on my knees.**

 **Open your bedroom door.**

 **You'll see me.**

 **I'm on my knees, Granger.**

 _You know, that's weird._

 _You call me Granger to my face._

 _And even when we're writing like this._

 _But, in your diary, you call me Hermione._

 _You even dot the I's in my name with little hearts._

 _It's cute._

 **I dot all my I's with little hearts in my diary.**

 _See, I've checked, because I thought I was imagining things. But no, no you don't. It's only the I's in my name._

 **You think it's cute?**

 _Yes._

 **Well, I think that the way you do a heart instead of the O in Draco is cute.**

 _Do I do that?_

 **Yes. Yes, you do. I'm literally looking at it.**

 _Oh... I've never noticed._

 **Well you do it.**

 _Okay, I believe you._

 **So will you come out now?**

 _No._

 **Why not?!**

 _Because this is good stuff._

 _Interesting stuff._

 _I could so use this against you._

 _Oh._

 _Oooooh._

 _You like the way my hair smells?_

 _My hair?_

 _My HAIR!?_

 _Really?_

 _Would you like to lend my shampoo?_

 **What scent is it?**

 _Coconut and strawberry._

 **It's nice.**

 **Really nice.**

 **And it suits your hair.**

 _So you've said._

 **So, no, I don't want to lend your shampoo.**

 **I like it on you.**

 _Anything else you want to admit?_

 **You've got my diary, Granger.**

 **You know everything.**

 _So yesterday's entry will just be the same old things?_

 **Oh. Yesterday.**

 _Yes. Yesterday._

 **Just read it.**

 _Say it. Tell me._

 **You've read it, haven't you?**

 _Maybe._

 _Yes._

 _Yes, I've read it._

 _What, you're not going to reply to me now?_

 _Malfoy._

 _Malfoy!_

 _Draco..._

 _I love you too._


	3. Chapter 3- The talk

So this is a chapter that's different from the other ones. I'm going to continue the notes thing but every fic like this I read, I want something like this. I hope you guys like it as much as you've liked the other chapters. I really didn't expect such a positive response. Thank you guys!

* * *

The door of Hermione's bedroom slowly creaked open. She looked down to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor, smiling up at her nervously. She rolled her eyes before holding her hand out to help him up. He took it and stood up, his frame now towering over her own. She smiled weakly at him. The minuets ticked by and they stood there in silence, neither of them knowing exactly what to say.

After a while, Draco cleared his throat. "Uh, so..." he started of awkwardly. Hermione chuckled.

"So? That's the best you can come up with, Malfoy?" She smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't tease me, Granger"

"Hermione"

"What?" He asked, shocked, his eyebrows raised.

"My name is Hermione. You use it while you're writing, so use it to my face" She said, her head held high, as if she was challenging him. He rolled his eyes.

"And why would I do that, _Hermione_?" He smirked, her name rolling off of his tongue as if if was the first word he ever said. As if it was the only word he said.

"Because you love me, _Draco_ " She retorted. His smirk dropped and he moved away from her, sitting down on the sofa that was in the middle of their shared common room. Hermione followed him after a while; she sat next to him, closer than she used to. "When did all this start?" She asked in a small voice. He sighed and looked at her.

"Third year" He answered. She raised her eyebrows, shocked.

"Third year? Why? What changed?"

"Everything" He told her, "You punched me. You broke my nose and that was the moment- the moment that I knew I loved you. And lately it's been getting worse because we've been living together and everything you do... does something to me. I was glad, before we moved in here. I thought it would help me get over the crush I had" he shook his head "It just made it worse" he explained. Hermione looked away, trying to get her head wrapped around everything. "I love you, okay? I don't know why, but I do and I can't stop"

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why? Why were you so mean to me all those years?" She asked. He sighed.

"I couldn't let anyone find out. And I couldn't leave you alone" He answered quietly, blushing. Hermione smiled slightly and moved closer towards him.

"You should've just told me, Draco"

"My father, Hermione. Back then... He could've done something. He could've hurt you and I've never wanted that. I just wanted you to be happy and I knew that you wouldn't be happy if I loved you"

"I'm happy now, Draco. I'm more than happy. Don't you see that?" she asked "We can be happy together now"

"But-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Malfoy"

And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco.**

 _Hermione._

* * *

 **Granger.**

 **Granger, tell them.**

 **He's flirting with you!**

 **How are you so bloody oblivious to this?**

 **He has his arm wrapped around you!**

 _Draco, stop it._

 **Stop what? He's clearly flirting with you!**

 _Ronald is my friend. He's JUST A FRIEND. Man up, will you?_

 **I am very manly, thank you very much.**

 _Start acting like it then._

 _Draco._

 _Draco, stop pouting!_

 _Why are you smiling now?_

 **You think it's cute when I pout.**

 _I wish you never read my diary._

 **But then we wouldn't be together.**

 **Do you regret that?**

 _You know I don't, Draco!_

 **And you love me, right?**

 _You know I love you, Draco._

 **Then tell them about us.**

 **Granger.**

 **Hermione.**

 **Hermione.**

 **'Mione.**

 **Hermione.**

 **Please.**

 **Come on.**

 **You don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Hermione.**

 **'Mione.**

 **Please.**

 **What are you doing.**

 **Why is Weasley glaring at me?**

 **He looks like he wants to punch me.**

 **It's funny.**

 **I'm trying not to laugh.**

 **It's funny.**

 **Don't you think it's funny?**

 _Yeah, yeah. It's hilarious._

 _But they know now._

 **So that's why Weasley looks like he wants to kill me.**

 _Yes._

 **That makes sense.**

 **But tell him not to flirt with you.**

 _You can't do anything if he flirts with me anyway._

 **I could hit him.**

 **You're my girlfriend, 'Mio. Malfoy's look after what's theirs.**

 _So now I'm your property?_

 **No! I didn't mean it like that!**

 _Sure you didn't._

 **Now you look angry.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I'm really, really sorry.**

 **I'm so sorry!**

 **I love you.**

 _You're forgiven._

 _And I love you too, you big idiot._


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco**

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _Draco..._

 _Will you please come out?_

 **No.**

 _Why not?_

 **Don't want to...**

 _What are you scared of?_

 **I'm not scared, 'Mio.**

 _Sure you're not._

 _They can't hurt you._

 _They're muggles._

 **I know but...**

 _But what?_

 **Did you ever tell them about me?**

 **When we were younger?**

 **When I was a prat to you?**

 _People change, Draco._

 _You changed._

 _A lot._

 _And I love you for it._

 _Please come out._

 _They're just my parents._

 _And I wont leave your side._

 _They wont hurt you._

 **Promise?**

 _I promise._

 **The door's unlocked.**

 _Thank you._

 **What time do we leave?**

 _11._

 **And how many days?**

 _Just 3 days, Draco. Then we can... meet your parents._

 **Thank you.**

 _You're welcome._

 _Now get in the shower._

 **Why?**

 _Because I told you too._

 **Yes, Ma'am.**

 _Are you mocking me, Draco Malfoy?_

 **No.**

 _I can hear you laughing._

 **Fine. Maybe. Just a little.**

 _Draco Malfoy!_

 **Hermione Granger!**

 _Get in the shower._

 **Will you come in with me?**

 _Why would I do that?_

 **Because you love me.**

 **And you're making me go and meet your parents.**

 **In a muggle place.**

 **And I'm terrified.**

 **So please.**

 _Get in the shower, Draco._

 _Yes, Hermione._

* * *

A/N- I will do the notes for when they're going to meet Draco's parents next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco**

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _See, I told you that they weren't that bad._

 **I guess they're all right.**

 _They love you, Draco!_

 **Good. That's what you wanted, right?**

 _Yes! I'm so happy, Draco._

 **So, considering you're happy, I'm guessing you've forgotten that we're going to Malfoy manor tomorrow?**

 _I didn't forget... I just.._

 **Didn't want to think about it?**

 _Well, no. Not really._

 **My mother will love you.**

 **She'll love anyone that I love.**

 **And I love you.**

 _I was tortured in your house, Draco._

 **I know.**

 **I was there.**

 **And I hated every moment of it.**

 **You know that.**

 **But we don't have to go near that room.**

 **In fact, we can stay in my wing the whole time.**

 _What about your father?_

 **He'll bite his tongue.**

 **If he doesn't then my mother will kill him for acting wrongly in front of a guest.**

 _Are you sure?_

 **Positive.**

 **Do you trust me, Hermione?**

 **Hermione?**

 _Yes._

 **Do you trust me?**

 _Yes. Did I not **just** say that?_

 **Good. Because I am asking you to trust me when I tell you that nothing bad will happen.**

 _What if I have a panic attack, Draco. You know what I'm like and your parents will think I'm a freak._

 **Well they already think that so it doesn't matter.**

 **Hermione?**

 **I was joking.**

 **You know I was joking right?**

 _Merlin Draco, I was just owling Harry! You need to calm down._

 **Sorry.**

 _It's okay. Look, I'm going to sleep._

 **Okay. Goodnight, 'Mione.**

 _Night, my dragon._


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco**

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Draco._

 _Where are you?_

 **I'm right here, 'Mione.**

 _I'm scared._

 **Why?**

 _You're parents are being awfully nice to me._

 _And the painting are... not constantly called me names._

 _But this place..._

 _All I can think of is you know what._

 **Did I ever tell you I know how to play guitar?**

 _...No. That's a muggle musical_ _instrument, Draco._

 **I know.**

 **Are you proud?**

 **I'm proud of myself.**

 _Draco. No._

 **No what?**

 _You were doing good until you said you were proud of yourself._

 **But I am! I taught it to myself and everything! I did it after third year.**

 **Mione?**

 **Mio?**

 **Where have you gone?**

 _After third year?_

 **Yeah...**

 _You learnt it because of me?_

 **Would that be bad?**

 _No. Not at all._

 **Then yes. Would you like to come and see for yourself?**

 _I'll be right there._

* * *

A/N- So after about 3 months of my internet not working and my mother hogging my laptop, I have it back and well working! YAY! I'm not promising to update regularly however, due to exams and such but I'll try at least once a month. I just want to say a massive thank you to all that reviewed, favorited and followed! This is my best fanfic in terms of response and that gives me more motivation to write (which is something I really need lately). Thank you so much guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Draco**

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **It feels strange being back.**

 _You just don't like sleeping alone._

 **True. But still.**

 _I think Harry's getting used to you._

 _He still doesn't like it. I don't suppose he ever will. But he doesn't glare at a wall every time I say your name now._

 **What about Weasley?**

 _One at a time, Draco._

 **But I like tackling things all at once. Like your father said!**

 _Are you really taking advise from my father, Draco Malfoy?_

 _My muggle father._

 _You are, aren't you?_

 **Stop laughing at me!**

 _I'm not laughing, darling. I'm merely giggling at how you find my father to be quote worthy._

 **Hermione.**

 _Draco._

 **Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop.**

 _Not doing anything. :]_

 **Is that meant to be a smirk?**

 **Are you smirking at me?**

 **Hermione.**

 **Fuck.**

 **Are you ignoring me now?**

 **Hermione.**

 **...**

 **Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione**

 _Draco Malfoy I am going to kill you_


End file.
